Archive: Oren
Oren is a bonded plant demon currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Silady Xyux-Kazuaki. Personality Oren is a very timid demon. He's curious but fear keeps him from doing anything at all. He's easy to trick and startle, perfect target for bullying. However, if one can look past his pathetic demeanor they will find he is a very thoughtful and sweet demon. He takes extra care to be kind to those around him that he likes. If he doesn't like someone he won't be mean to them but he will try to avoid them so as to avoid any sort of conflict. Background Pre-bond The elders often tried to coax Oren into getting over his fears and aversion to confronting the plants to help them grow. They told him it was like pulling a thorn out of the paw of a wounded forest animal, "It may not like being held for you to help but they will thank you in the end." They said to him often. Yet try as he might when he tried to help the plants often denied his help. He could feel them, as if they thought he was too young and inexperienced to be able to do much. He agreed with them, and his self esteem suffered. One day when he was out with his brother, trying to find a kind seed he could assist in growing, a band of humans invaded the forest that was territory to his people. In a panic Oren's defense mechanism kicked in and he released toxic spores into the air. The human's had gas masks on in preparation for the natural defense mechanism but in the haze on let out a shot and Oren's brother wound up being the target. However Oren did not know this as he had fled the scene immediately. It wasn't till he had gone back to find his brother that he had found the dead husk, stripped of his vibrant petals that seemed to sell for a lot on the black market. Since that day Oren had both a fear of humans and an odd form of curiosity. If a human spots him he will fly into a panic and try and run or burrow to safety, but if he spots a human in the woods that has yet to notice him he will observe. Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active *Coaxing plants to grow * Shifting from a plant pod to walking legs * Releasing toxic spores (defense mechanism) Passive *Feeling the emotions from plants * "Talking to them" Physiology Demon Form Oren's Demon form is a large, skeletal like, demon with vivid petals for legs. They twist so he can walk like a person but when laying dormant in the winter he will burrow into the ground and sleep till it is arm, only a little tuft of hair can be seen from the surface in this state as they are completely buried. Human Form In his human for he has many strange markings and tends to tame his hair with a loose braid, he feels much more frightened in his human form because he isn't as tall as in his demon form and height is one of the few advantages he has over humans since he has poor control of his powers no matter the form. Relationships Silady Xyux-Kazuaki Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia * Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters